Another world
by rmec
Summary: Just a short fic about an alternate reality travelling Harry slash Harry is torn away from the love of his life Thanatos into a new world to grow up again, when he finds out who is responsible for this separation he is going to rip them a new Afghan... crosses over with Lord of the rings
1. Chapter 1

"You lied to me." Harry's croaking voice spoke to Fawkes as he flashed in. "You told me that if I came here I would find a loving family who would care about me. You pulled me from my world to be tortured by heartless people who wear the faces of my dead loved ones."

Harry lay on the dirty floor of his prison cell where the order had him in for the past six weeks that he had come into that world. Fawkes was standing beside him tears falling from his eyes as he saw what had been done to the boy who had already been through and lost so much more than anyone else ever had. He certainly could not blame him for thinking that way especially with the daily torture that he had been put through since he arrived, never given a chance to heal or rest. Sending Harry to an alternate world had taken a lot out of him and he had not been able to join him till now. He never thought that the light could be so evil or callous. There was nothing left of the child he knew just a broken shell tortured in such a way he would have expected to come from death eaters not those of the light side. Even if he had been a death eater this was more than he expected of them. Harry's croaky voice sounded so broken as he continued to speak,

"I couldn't give a fuck what happens to them now I am not going to save them. I want to go home. Even if that means my death at least then I will know what I am dying for."

By then James Potter had walked into the room just as Harry spoke his last words. With a sneer on his face he said "You are dying for your sins you death eater, Your little plot will not work on me. Just because you were once my son does not mean that you will be excused for joining the dark lord."

Harry opened his eyes wider as he turned to look at James Potter, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, "I hope you can forgive yourself for what you did to me despite the fact that I have never hurt anyone because I certainly won't."

Harry coughed up more blood as he felt his body shutting down. He was worse off than he had realised. He felt the cold invade his body from the inside as he died. He was glad for it, it meant no more pain, he heard Fawkes' voice in his head say 'I'm so sorry Harry, it was never meant to be like this.'

As Harry turned his head away from James to Fawkes James seemed to suddenly notice the bird and for the first time doubt about who Harry really was crept into him making him worry. Fawkes never went near anyone not even Dumbledore these days what was he doing by the boy. Looking at Harry as if seeing him for the first time he noticed how much smaller he was to the Harry he knew. His Harry was closer to eighteen and even if he was as emaciated as that he should have been bigger. How had he not noticed that before? There was something missing as well from this Harry that was on the other one and that was a lightning bolt scar over his eye. He knew that scar could not be hidden or removed he had tried and sent Harry to different healers to get rid of it but was told it was there to stay. Finally his eyes searched for something he knew could not be hidden by magic or removed but Harry definitely had and that was the dark mark, however when he saw the boy's left arm with the shredded clothes barley covering it there was nothing.

His heart began to beat faster as he put two and two together, they had tortured an innocent to the brink of death and it looked like they had allowed their fears to overrule their common sense. He remembered the boy trying to convey to them that he was not who they thought he was but they were so consumed with rage and anger of the past they didn't want to listen. He felt sick as he remembered some of the days he had come in and tortured the boy just to get rid of his frustrations form everything. When had he turned into a monster? He walked closer to Harry just as he spoke and with his last breathe Harry said "It's alright Fawkes it's over now, there is no more pain." Harry raised his hand to stroke Fawkes but it fell before it reached the bird.

James didn't notice that Dumbledore and some of the order were behind him watching the scene. Dumbledore had a look of horror on his face as he watched his familiar weep over the boy. He finally understood why Fawkes had been pulling away from him. He felt his bond to Fawkes break the moment the boy died.

Eyes widening he shouted "Fawkes!" However Fawkes trilled the saddest tune they had ever heard conveying his mourning. He rose into the air wings spread out and he began to burn. The fire got so unbearably hot the occupants of the cell who were still alive had to run out to avoid being burned. They watched from outside as Harry's body was consumed by the fire and turned to ash. However what they were not expecting was a being standing over the ash only wearing black sweat pants and huge wings on his back just as big as he was tall and very wide.

The being reached down into the ash and pulled out the boy from them completely healed. Cradling the boy the being spoke softly to him. "Harry! Come on wake up for me."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were silver eyes staring right back at him. He knew those eyes "Oh good, you are here, can I cross over now?" The shook his head sadly at Harry and said "Harry, you know what we talked about the last time we spoke, I can't let you do that."

Pulling himself up to stand on his own Harry shouted "Haven't I been through enough?"

The pain on the being's face was clear as he said "Yes Harry you have, but that is not the reason you are still here. I had hoped it would be clear by now. I am not allowed to tell you, you have to figure it out for yourself."

Harry stared into the being's face and thought back to every time they met. Which was pretty much every time he died. It was always the same thing he was not allowed to move on but if he was honest with himself he did not really want to do that at the moment especially knowing who was waiting for him at the other end, he had suffered for a long time at the hands of the people wearing the faces of those that he cared about the most he was not so keen to be seeing them again so soon. Instead he took a step toward the being reached out pulled Thanatos to himself before he placed his lips over his. He felt so stupid for not realising earlier what Thanatos had been trying to tell him. The choice had to be his own to give up his mortality. As soon as his lips touched Thanatos' he felt whole as if he had been living a half-life and didn't know it and only just now found his missing half.

When they finally parted Harry asked "Is that what you meant?"

Smiling Thanatos said "Finally, for a moment there I thought I was going to have to do something drastic."

They kissed again forgetting that they had an audience, an audience who was going to regret what they had done to the soul mate of death himself.

Thanatos turned to those who tortured his mate and said "I'll prepare for your arrival when you die, which won't be long now seeing as you have tortured to death the only hope you had of defeating Riddle." He didn't wait to hear the begging and pleading that occurred as he disappeared from the room with Harry still in his arms. He stood at the edge of the world and unleashed the apocalypse and watched as it began to burn. The fury he felt inside was new to him. He did not know how to contain it.

Harry turned to him pleadingly and said "Thanatos as much as I would like vengeance against them for what they did it is not fair to punish the rest of the world for it. Please."

Harry's imploring voice and pleading look gave him the strength he needed to reign in his anger. A part of him felt a little fear that someone else had such complete control of his being enough to stop his anger in its path. However seeing the innocence in his mate's face he knew his fears were groundless. Harry would not abuse that power over him, even if their bond didn't tell him how Harry felt about him the mere fact that he was begging for the lives of people who had put him through hell whether directly or indirectly told him so.

Taking a calming breath Thanatos calmed his rage. As furious as he was the last thing he wanted was to upset Harry. When he was calm enough he looked at Harry and said "If that is what you wish it shall be so. Although I have to say you are too forgiving for your own good."

Harry smiled and said "I did not say I have forgiven them but rather it would not be fair to lump the rest of humanity in the punishment for their actions."

Looking over the damage Thanatos said "Well at least the only places that have sustained the most damage is the wizarding world, not that there is much difference to what it was like before. It was already mostly destroyed."

Xxxx

The wizards watching Harry and Thanatos were in shock. They didn't even see their deaths coming in the form of black fire as soon as the two disappeared. They did however notice when they stood in line in a room with a tall intimidating man in a pinstriped suit asking them if they could pay for their passage to the underworld and if they couldn't they would be in the studio for a very long time to come unless someone else helped to pay their fare for them.

Xxx

Harry wasn't sure what he wanted at that moment. When Thanatos told him he had free reign could do anything he liked and Thanatos would be there with him whatever he decided, he felt a bit overwhelmed. He did consider perhaps going back to school and actually having a normal high school experience. Age wise he could pass for sixteen and he supposed he would have to learn everything he missed until the point where he was supposed to be at and even that wasn't a hindrance as he knew spells and potions that could bring him up to speed.

He made his decision and told Thanatos "I want to go back to school and experience some of the things other people took for granted that I never got to. I'm not talking about magic school, but the mundane one. It would mean living amongst the mundanes, are you ok with that?"

Harry had noticed Thanatos' impatience with humans and wasn't sure how he would feel about being around them. Brushing some of the hair away from Harry's face Thanatos smiled and said "We can go anywhere you like, I'm not bothered where as long as you are there. Do you wish to stay here in this world, go back to your old one or find a new one?"

Harry looked shocked and said "We can do that?"

Smiling Thanatos replied "Of course, as my mate you are able to go anywhere I can and as death is in every world that means every world there is. If you wish to explore each world you can at your leisure."

Harry smiled and stood on his toes and kissed him as Thanatos was a full head taller than him then said "Well what are we waiting for lets go exploring."

Thanatos was happy, he had arranged to have those who tortured his mate to wait until Harry had settled down somewhere and was happy. He would tend to their punishment personally but until then he had a mate to keep happy and right now he knew where to take him to begin their lives….


	2. Chapter 2

Something went wrong, something always goes wrong with Harry's luck. He felt more than saw something separate him from Thanatos the moment they went through a portal he created to another world. Harry was flung back and another portal opened which he fell through and hit his head on something hard knocking him out.

Xxx

Thanatos knew what had happened. Someone had opened doors of death and now he was chained with chains that could only be broken by fire from a candle of life. His biggest fear was not how he was going to be released but what happened to Harry. He had seen him flung from him into another portal and he did not see which one. Harry was newly immortal but he was not invulnerable and if he died it would most likely be another millennium of searching and waiting for him to be reborn, another age of waiting for him to realise they were soulmates again. He had only just found his soul mate and now he was taken from him. Whoever had done this no matter who it was, was going to regret it for the rest of eternity.

Xxx

It was a few hours later that Harry woke up. He was lying on sand. As he looked around he saw a huge rock just behind him where he hit his head. The blood on it made him raise his hand to feel the bump on the back of his head. He flinched as his fingers grazed the wound. His new body did not have the high tolerance of pain his old one had. Before he could move however a shadow fell over him making him spin around to face whoever was behind him. He saw three old women standing there one was holding knitting needles another had an eye in her hand and the last one was fitting a tooth in her toothless mouth. The one with the knitting spoke first "Hello chosen one of Thanatos. We are the fates and we have some important information for you. Do not worry you will see him again. He was captured and chained and there really is nothing you can do to help him. There are others who have been sent to free him who have the power to break the chains. We allowed this to happen to save you. You were the original target. You would have been used to control Thanatos and eventually killed. We saw what your death would do to him if we did not do something to protect you. The problem was not just your death but your soul being completely erased from the cosmos. The result of that was Thanatos destroying everything in existence."

The old woman stopped as she watched Harry's reaction then continued. "We have brought you here to this world as none of those who wish you harm can come here. Not even Thanatos, when everything is over you will be returned to him. This place is called middle earth. It is the home of different creatures elves, hobbits, man and others you will learn later. Do not worry you will find your way and perhaps some of that childhood you were denied growing up. When the time comes to return we will come back for you. For now live well child."

The old women disappeared and Harry stood there dumbfounded. 'What had just happened?' He could help but ask himself. He felt his heart breaking as he realised he would be away from his newly found love of his life. Tears ran down his face and he fell down on his knees not even remembering when he stood up in the first place. He ranted to himself 'I should have known it was too good to be true. Every time something good happens to me it gets taken away.'

He was brought back from his inner monologue by noises coming from the trees that were close to the beach. He turned to face that way and noticed a forest he had missed earlier. The trees seemed to be whispering some kind of warning. One word he picked up seemed to be repeated 'run!' Harry figured it was better to be safe than sorry. Theonly other place he could run that would hide him was the forest.

Feeling silly he asked the trees "Where?"

However he was answered by one of the trees which said 'through here'

He got up and ran toward the tree which had moved branches so he could get through. He felt odd like the tree was further than it shold be and the ground was much closer than normal. He put that out of his head as he ran through the trees that were clearing the way for him. After a good five minutes one of the trees in front of him opened a crevice wide enough for him to climb through. As soon as he was in the crevice it closed whispering stopped and Harry just listened.

At first there was nothing there. Harry began to feel a little silly for hiding. It was then he took stock of himself and the weird feeling of having the ground so close when he was running. Casting a light spell he looked down at his himself and almost screamed. He was tiny. He figured he could pass for about three or four years old. He wondered how he could have missed his new size earlier but then realised he had been in shock and was distraught about his separation from Thanatos.

That reminder had him pulling his knees towards himself, wrapping his arms around his legs and hiding his face in his lap before letting the anguish he was feeling out. Tears continued to fall even when he finally heard the noise from outside his little hidey hole. A lot of grunting and an overwhelming smell from outside overloaded his nose. There tree he was currently hiding under whispered 'orcs' before giving him a mental picture of the creature. Harry was glad he was not outside facing it and from the sounds he heard there were many of them going by.

Harry calmed himself and waited for the foul creatures to pass by. As he waited he fell asleep. Immediately he was pulled into a dream that did not feel like a dream. He saw Thanatos. He was chained to a rock on a mountain and the grief he saw on his face tore at his own heart. He ran to him but found he could not even touch him. Thanatos saw Harry as his hand went through him.

He smiled and said "I wasn't sure if it would work. I have been trying to find you for a while now. I don't know how long I will have to wait but I will come to find you my Harry I love you, don't give up on me ok?"

With tears still running down his face Harry nodded and said "I won't an

He was pulled out of his dream vision so suddenly his eyes flew open. He had seen his soul mate. He swore then that if he ever got his hands on whoever ruined his happily ever after he would have no mercy. He would make them beg for death.

He fell asleep soon after, not noticing the tree roots placing leaves under him like a bed as well as covering him with leaves like a blanket. His sleep was a bit restless but he managed to sleep throughout the rest of the day till the early hours of the morning just as the sun rose.

When Harry woke up it was to the sound of the tree that sheltered him at whispering he needed to move on to somewhere safer. Apparently he was quite close to the home of the creatures that he had hidden from the day before. The tree assured him that the other trees would help him when they could but he could not stay there it was not safe. Harry left his sanctuary and began to walk further into forest following the directions the trees told him to. He didn't know why he was trusting sentient trees but he could feel they were not malicious despite the dark oppressing air around him. He had not paid much attention before until the wind blew and he felt it everywhere. It was then he noticed he was sans clothes. It didn't bother him but he knew he would need to find something to cover up if the weather was going to change as much as he could sense.

He decided to try his magic by waving his hand and imagining himself clothed. It worked, before he knew it he was in dark blue leggings, a green shirt and sturdy brown boots. His hair was annoying him. At some point it had grown all the way to the curve of his bottom. The fringe fell in his eyes and he was annoyed with it. He used a cutting charm to cut his hair short enough to look like a buzz cut but it grew back to its previous length. He could have sworn he heard a laugh when his hair grew back but decided it was the trees that were laughing.

Giving up on cutting his hair he conjured a scrunchy and tied it into a pony tail to keep it out of his face. He kept walking until close to midday when he stopped to rest. His stomach was rumbling for food. The trees seemed to notice this and Harry found himself surrounded by different kinds of fruit most of which he had never seen before. Conjuring a container of sorts Harry picked the fruits for his lunch and some for later when he got hungry again. He looked at the trees and said "Thank you."

The trees acknowledged his thanks and after eating some of the fruit Harry kept going. As he walked he began to try and make plans for when he found people, if he found any. He obviously couldn't tell them he was from another dimension he didn't want to be looked at like was crazy, secondly he would have to be careful with his magic and who found about it till he knew the stance they stood on magic. He didn't want to end up a victim of the witch trials.

Coming up to a clearing Harry wondered if he could still change into his animagus forms. He hadn't tried earlier, not that he had had a choice being a prisoner and all. He could still feel the ghostly feel of the magic suppression cuffs that been on him when he was a prisoner. The one thing he could not forget however was the hatred on his father's counterpart's face. He knew he was far from over his time in their care and that he probably never would be.

But now was not the time to be thinking about that. The air was getting a bit colder and he worried that it would snow. He conjured a thick cloak with a hoody and wrapped himself in it. He could now feel the sleet that was falling through the trees and they could only do so much to protect him from it. The whispers of the trees were getting louder and more desperate. He knew he needed to find shelter soon. The weather felt more benevolent than natural. The urgency of the trees had him running as they warned him of something approaching. If he had stopped to actually listen to what they were saying properly he would have known they were not screaming danger instead the words he caught onto was lost, innocent and child. The thwamp of an arrow hitting and sinking into a tree right next to his face had him panicking and running. The trees language had suddenly stopped making sense to him in light of his fear. All he could think about was getting away and finding somewhere safe.

Another arrow grazed his cheek as it went past him and sinking into the tree opposite him. The sounds of his pursuers frightened him. Completely forgetting he could do magic Harry concentrated on trying to run faster but the approaching dead end quickly put an end to that escape route. A huge rock that had him pinned between it and his pursuers had him spinning around to face them. Scratches and cuts from his attempt at running through the trees and thorny bushes adorned his body. He realised he had been herded there like cattle. Anger blossomed inside him and grew. He noticed his pursuers had stopped and seemed to be deciding who would approach him. They were beautiful beings, tall, graceful golden blonde hair and had bows and quivers on their backs full of arrows. It was the ears that had Harry gasping. They were pointed and he knew that these must be the elves the old lady had been talking about. The elf said something in a language he could not understand. Actually as he listened closer it sounded more like old English but he still could not understand what he was saying. One of the other elves said "Maybe the child of man is deaf. Perhaps that is why he also ran. Man is not known for his smarts."

Feeling annoyed at the assumption Harry took his eyes off the elf in front of him trying to communicate with him to look at the elf who spoke, instead of saying what he wanted to say he stopped as he realised he had no clue as to what story he was to tell them about himself. He could see there was no escape route there were too many of them. Which meant that he could only hope they did not harm children. The elf who kept speaking in the strange language that was like old English moved closer and Harry moved back. He would be darned if he didn't at least try to escape.

Xxx

Between the struggles with the elf who had a tight grip on him and was now swearing Harry's cloak came off revealing his tiny pointed ears that showed his heritage. The sudden gasps had him stop struggling to find out what was going on.

The elf holding him was the one to speak "An elfling? What?"

His hold on Harry was now even more firm than before and Harry knew he would need underhanded tactics to get out of it. He was reluctant to harm the elf that was holding him but a mild shock had the elf dropping him. Harry was on his feet immediately and tried to run past the others but he was caught. He could not electrocute every elf that was there but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. He only managed to get through shocking six before he felt exhaustion overwhelmed him and he passed out.

The elf who had tried to speak to him first had managed to get up and say "What was that?"

Another elf answered him "Harldir I think the elfling can control the element of lightning. He seems to have exhausted himself though."

The others who had been electrocuted were up and keeping their distance from the little one. However their biggest question was where did he come from?"


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry regained consciousness he was lying in a bed. He reached out with his magic to sense if there was anyone close to him but it seemed he was in the room alone. Opening his eyes he looked around. The room he was occupying was huge and decorated in woodsy colours that were beautifully blended in. The walls had huge windows that let in a lot of light. Even Harry had to admit it was the most beautiful room he had ever seen.

Getting up from the bed proved to be a challenge due to his size. The huge bed was king size and seemed to be really high, well too high for him anyway. He knew if he wanted to escape that now was the time. He would have opted to stay but he did not know what the elves' motives were. If he had learned anything from the previous world he visited it was that he shouldn't blindly trust anyone. The so called light side had shown their true colours and he had suffered for it. He had not even thought that they would have done what they did to him to death eaters. He refused to go through something like that again.

Harry finally managed to shimmy down the side of the bed. He wasn't sure what else had been changed about him other than becoming an elfling so figured he could try and see if his magic worked like normal. Thinking about the place where he was captured he managed to apparate back there. Feeling relief that at least his magic seemed to be working like normal he began to apparate short distances that were in is sight. He didn't have a particular destination in mind nor did he have a plan other than to get away from the elves who had captured him. He also knew he was being rash. He had no shelter, no food, and apparently couldn't protect himself if he could be captured as easily as he had been. That thought stopped him short. How was he going to protect himself and how was he going to find his way off this world and back to his mate? Tears welled up in his eyes as these thoughts ran through his mind. It also occurred to him that he was not being rational. He was thinking like a child and allowing his fears to overrule his common sense. He had not been harmed by the elves despite the way they had apprehended him. Thinking about it if he had seen a child alone in the middle of a forest would he have just left the child on its own? He began to wonder if more than his body had been changed to that of a child.

He never got much chance to ponder on that as he heard the trees like the last time he had been in the forest. They were telling him to run. Before he could move however he felt something hit his back throwing him in the air making him land painfully on the unforgiving ground. He raised his head to see what had attacked him and fear coiled in his stomach. There in front of him was a spider bigger than the ones he met when he was still in school. This one was bigger than a car. Looking around he noticed it was not alone. There were several that surrounded him blocking off any escape he had. Despite his fear he decided the elves were probably a lesser evil, he was about to apparate when the spider in front of him screamed in pain and Harry noticed the arrows sticking out of its body as it fell down dead. The others shared the same fate leaving Harry wondering what had just happened.

Just as the last spider fell a blond haired elf Harry hadn't noticed jumped over the bodies and crouched in front of Harry and said "Are you alright little one?"

He as one of the elves who Harry had electrocuted and the concern on his face made Harry feel really bad about it as well as running away. Looking down Harry said "I'm sorry"

The elf lifted Harry from the ground and said "There is no need to apologise little one. I'm sure you were just frightened. You didn't do anything wrong but I do hope you don't run away again. If there is somewhere you wish to go let us know and we will take you there safely."

Harry now felt worse and he whispered "But I hurt you."

"It's like I said little one I know you were frightened, you were just trying to protect yourself. Besides I am fine see?"

They were now walking back towards the other elves. One of the elves spoke as they were approaching "Prince Legolas, is he alright?"

Harry lifted his head from Legolas' shoulder when he heard that and a look of horror on his face when he realised he had electrocuted their prince. He was now sure that they would punish him for it. He wasn't stupid. He knew what happened to people who harmed royalty. Would they chop of his head? It didn't make sense to him. Why were they being so nice?

Harry was feeling confused and he didn't like it. He felt like there was the adult him who understood that he was a child and it was unlikely that he would be punished the same as an adult, but the insecure child who ran away earlier due to his fears was so sure he would have his head chopped off was in control and he began to cry. It began to rain at the same time as well and the elves began to move faster returning to their home. Legolas was trying to comfort Harry who was now wailing, it didn't help that the rain was now falling faster and harder, wind whipped through the trees and lightning flashed in the sky.

The elves found a cave to wait out the storm. Legolas sat down with Harry still in his arms crying his little heart out. He wondered what had set him off. He began to sing to Harry to calm him and it worked. Harry calmed down and stopped crying despite the occasional hiccups. Even the storm outside seemed to be in sync with the elfling making him wonder about that coincidence especially when he knew it was not the rainy season.

When Legolas asked him if he was ok Harry felt stupid for getting upset. It wasn't like he had been given any reason to believe they would hurt him


	4. Chapter 4

Harry settled in well in Mirkwood. He spent all of his time with Legolas and at first this was not a problem, until Legolas received a missive from his father telling him he was needed to go to Imladris. Harry watched as Legolas began to prepare for his journey and he noticed he was not packing any of his things. A scowl formed on his face as his inner child reared its head. The last time Legolas had packed his staff he was gone for nearly a week leaving Harry with Haldir and he was not much fun. He was nice and all but it was clear he had never been around any children.

He tried to do everything for Harry as if Harry could not even raise an arm on his own. It irrirated him. The other elves were worse. For a while there Harry thought he would never walk again. They carried him everywhere until he put his foot down and flatly refused to have anyone but Legolas pick him up. It took a bit of accidental magic before anyone got the message. Luckily the effects only lasted a few hours before they wore off. Although this time he saw that Haldir was packed too and waiting for Legolas. That meant he was going too. Usually when they left together it was when they went on patrol and sometimes he was allowed to go especially if it was close to home but they did not pack as much stuff as they were doing now.

Harry could feel his magic reacting to what he was seeing and one by one everything Legolas packed found its way out of his bag and back where it came from. At first Legolas did not notice until he saw that his bag seemingly had plenty of room. More so than should be there. He looked inside and frowned in confusion. He was pretty sure he had packed an extra shirt and his new spare quiver and arrows. Yet there was nothing there to indicate he had ever packed them.

Harry blinked out of his musings at Legolas' voice "Harry, did you unpack my things with magic?"

Harry gave Legolas an innocent look and shook his head negatively. Legolas folded his arms in front of him and said "Harry!" in a stern voice. Harry pouted and folded his arms too before saying "I didn't."

The raised eyebrow from Legolas showed Harry he was not impressed and he unfolded his arms and said in a teary voice "but I don't want you to go"

Legolas sighed and said "You know I have to go Harry. Ada needs me to take care of this."

Scowling Harry replied "Why does it have to be you? Why can't someone else go? Why can't I go with you?"

You know why you can't go Harry its too dangerous for you and I have to go because as a prince it is my duty."

It's not fair I want to go too, I can help, and if the monsters come I'll just zap them with lightning."

Legolas spent a good part of an hour comforting Harry only to eventually sneak out without his knowledge after he went to bed.

xxxx

Harry was woken up by someone shaking his shoulder gently and the sun shining on his face woke him up but whoever this was, was different. He opened his eyes to see a female elf standing over his bed smiling and saying "Morning Harry, It's time to wake up. I brought your bath and your breakfast will be done when you are finished getting dressed."

Frowning in confusion Harry asked "Where is Legolas?"

The elf replied "He'll be home as soon as possible."

Harry sat up then jumped out of bed startling the elf. There was a bath tub on the floor of his room and he fell straight into it as he tried to leave the room find Legolas. He could not believe he had actually left him. His inner child was in complete control at that moment. He ignored the elf's startled shout and pulled away as she tried to help him up and get him out of his wet clothes. He ran out of the room to Legolas' room to find he was really not there. A distressed sob came out of his throat. He curled up on the bed wet clothes and all and cried. Legolas had not said he would not leave, he had avoided those words and Harry had fallen for it and gone to sleep.

He looked up as the door opened and Thranduil Legolas' father waked into the room. Harry let him pick him up, he did not mind the king. He was like Legolas in many ways he just never really had a lot of time to spend with Harry.

King Thranduil spoke "Little one, do not distress yourself so. You know it was too dangerous for you to go with Legolas."

Harry did not answer, he allowed Thranduil to change him out of his wet clothes and ended up spending the next couple of weeks with him. It was the next attempt at bath time with the same female elf that things came to a head. Harry refused to allow her to wash him. Ever since he arrived the only people to give him a bath were Legolas, Haldir and Thranduil but with Thanduil away for the day someone else had to take over. This resulted in them both getting soaked and a distressed Harry having a bout of accidental magic and he apparated out of the room leaving a panicked elf to report that he was gone.

Legolas had just arrived at Imladris. His mind was back at home with the little elfing he left behind. He knew Harry was going to be very upset and he hoped that he would be able to forgive him. He just wanted to get things done so he could return home to Harry. What he did not count on was just as he sat down after he defended his friend Aragon during the meeting was to received a lapful of a very wet Harry in leggings and covered in bubbles yelling "I will not take a bath!"

As soon as he noticed he was no longer where was supposed to be Harry froze for a second until he noticed whose lap he was sitting on. The squeal of "Legolas " that came out of him made every one there jump out of their seats. The arguments that were going on stopped as they watched the child who appeared out of nowhere. Gandalf who sat there as well was fascinated at the child. He had a huge smile on his face when he said "Is this the child you spoke of Legolas?"

Coming out of his shock Legolas wrapped his arms around Harry and said "Yes Gandalf"

He then turned his attention to Harry and said "Harry, how did you get here?"

Harry shrugged and said "I don't know, Ada is not home today and Elspath tried to give me a bath. She's a girl. Any way I told her I was not having a bath till Ada came home and she said, I had to have one by the time he came home, then I said I will not take a bath and then I was here."

The scowl on his face made everyone laugh at how cute it made him. Harry did not realise it but he was becoming more and more child like the longer he was an elfling. even the way he thought was more child like. He was slowly forgetting what it was to be an adult. In a way it was a good thing as he no longer had nightmares or cringed when anyone touched him. The pain of loss that used to constantly follow him was gone.

Looking around for the first time Harry saw that they were not alone and he hid his face in Legolas' hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Chuckles were heard when Harry hid in Legolas' hair. He felt embarrassed by his state of dress and his impromptu entrance. Legolas looked at Lord Elrond with silent plea to leave and he nodded in agreement. He got up to leave and just as they were walking past the ring in the centre of the meeting Harry stiffened and wrapped his hands tightly around Legolas. Confused Legolas asked "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry replied "Yuck!"

Frowning Legolas asked "Yuck?"

Harry nodded and said "Something is yucky!"

Looking around and seeing the ring Legolas' eyes widened. Harry was reacting to the ring and it did not look good. At that point Legolas was walking past Boromir, the man who had been defending Aragon against, the man brushed against Harry while trying to move away to let them pass and was thrown several feet away by Harry's magic. Haldir who was standing by a pillar watching the proceedings winced, knowing how painful it was to get electrocuted by Harry, moved towards the two when everyone got up in reaction to the man being thrown. He stood protectively between Legolas who was still carrying Harry and the rest of Boromir's friends who looked angry.

He spoke before anyone else could say anything "He may have powers but he is just a child learning to control them. You saw how he got here. It was an accident. How do you expect him to control whatever it is that the ring is doing or how his magic reacts to it?"

In reply one of the men said "You should keep him from strangers then."

Haldir scowled and said "What part of accident did you not understand?"

Gandalf cut in before the argument go worse and said "The child is extraordinary to have such power. I could feel it from where I was sitting. It will be a while before he has full control."

By then Harry's magic was now reacting to a bit more physically to the object in the centre even Legolas could feel it. Electrical shocks were arcing on Harry's skin the wind was blowing and Harry was warming up. Legolas was not affected by it because Harry trusted him so his magic did too and did not harm him. The others watching them could now see the physical manifestation of Harry's powers. They were in awe at the sight and didn't even think to laugh when Harry and Legolas' hair stood up on end with the increase of magic in the air. They did react however when the ring that seemed to be the cause of all this rose from the pedestal where it had been placed and flew toward Harry.

Harry cringed and his eyes widened when he saw it fly towards him. He reacted instinctively by raising a palm and black fire shot out of his hand hitting the ring. A screech came from the ring as it burned to the shock of everyone present. A mangled mess fell on the ground as it shook. There was a foul feeling in the air that seemed to be trying to hold on to something and failing. Harry had unknowingly tapped into his soul mate's powers and destroyed the soul in the ring. Everything connected to it by its magic was destroyed as well.

When the ground finally stopped shaking Harry and Legolas were the only ones left standing held up by magic, everyone else was on the ground and were beginning to get up.

The air cleared by the time everyone was standing and looking at Harry, some in awe others in fear. A chubby red headed and bearded dwarf carrying an axe walked up to Harry and said with a smile on his face "Nicely done lad."

Boromir was there and standing as far as he could from Harry and said "Does that mean Sauron is gone now that the ring is destroyed?"

Gandalf had a thoughtful look on his face and replied "Sauron may be gone but his followers such as Saruman are still around and will probably try to avenge their master."

Legolas did not wait to hear the rest of the conversation and left with Harry who was upset over what had just happened. Not just electrocuting Boromir but the whole incident with the ring. He was crying in his arms and it did not help that Harry did not like being crowded even on a good day.

The first thing Legolas did was send Haldir home with another guard to let them know where Harry was so they would not need to go searching for him or at least not any longer than they already were. He then sat down with him in the rooms he had been given while staying there to comfort him.

Gandalf, Lord Elrond, Glorfindel, the twins, Arwen, Arragon all followed behind Legolas and stood in the room where he was with Harry. There were more elves outside the room wanting to see a glimpse of the elfling amongst them. Harry was fidgeting at the crowded room when Gandalf said "Prince Legolas would you be adverse to me teaching the young elfling how to gain control of his abilities. Legolas replied "You better ask him Gandalf. If he wants to he will tell you."

Turning to Harry Gandalf said "Of course, forgive me Harry for going over your head like that. Would you like me to help you with your magic?"

Harry was not crying any more by then lifted his head and looked at Gandalf "Who are you?"

Smiling Gandalf replied "I am Gandalf the grey. I am one of the mia. It seems like you are one too."

Harry just nodded as he felt more and more uncomfortable in the crowded room. Eventually he blurted out "Legolas I want ada."

Harry had taken to calling Thranduil ada because Legolas did, at the beginning he did not seem to know the significance of it and when he found out Thandruil told him he liked it so he never stopped saying it. Some of the elves noticed Harry's distress and left the room. It was now just Gandalf, Lord Elrond and Glorfindel left.

Gandalf's eyebrows went up when he felt the build up of magic in the room and knew immediately that Harry was about to do something. Before he could comment on it both Harry and Legolas disappeared much the same way Harry arrived. Looking at the others in the room he said "Well that was interesting. I have never seen magic used in such a way before. It seems he manipulates it to whatever his needs are in the moment. The way he arrived, it is clear he wanted Legolas and since he was not there he used his magic to bring himself to him, he must have felt threatened by Boromir when he touched him and pushed him away, followed by the ring's destruction, he did not like the way it felt so he reacted and now he felt uncomfortable and went where he felt comfortable this time taking Legolas with him. Amazing."

Lord Elrond and Glorfindel felt disappointed at not getting a chance to spend time with the elfling. They did however have to check and make sure that the danger posed by the ring was gone and that everyone was safe. They made plans to go to mirkwood and visit later on. Gandalf started up on the journey knowing he would need to help the elfling. He just wished he could travel in the same way. It would make things so much easier for him but first he had to get the hobbits he brought back home then go on his way.

Little did thy all know they were not the only ones making plans to visit the elfling. Sauraman had sensed the magic and was in that moment in time making plans to get Harry and raise him as his own. If anyone had the power to destroy his master like that then he must be really powerful, having seen through magic that the power came from a child his plans for vengeance changed. That kind of power in his control would mean he would not need to cow tow to anyone ever again. Raising the child would mean he would be able to make him loyal to only him. He looked young enough to be influenced. Magic would take care of the current memories he had of his loved ones. Then build new ones of his choosing but first he would have to get past the elves and Gandalf.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Legolas arrived right on Thranduil's lap, who was sitting on his throne talking to an important looking elf. Harry giggled and said "oops, sorry ada."

Legolas on recognising the representative from Lothlorien only managed to gape and quickly get up from his father's lap and placing Harry on the floor. He turned to his father and said "Ada, I have a lot to tell you, but I will wait until you are done here."

He took hold of Harry's hand and led him protesting out of the room with the guards watching and laughing at what had happened. They had all become used to Harry's accidental magic although the disappearing and reappearing was new. None of them had expected him to appear on their king's lap while in the middle of an important meeting and not with Legolas in tow. They could not wait to see what he would do next. They had expected their usually strict king to be angry or at least to tell him off but he just shrugged it off like something normal and returned to his visitor with an apology for the disturbance.

It was to a pouting Harry that Thranduil opened the door to when he finished his meeting. He smiled picked him up, hugged him and said "Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

Harry replied "I'm sorry ada I didn't mean to. I found Legolas. He was sitting with lots of people and there was a yucky thing I burned it then we came home."

Legolas laughed at the explanation given by Harry and said "Well he did almost make my heart give out when he appeared on my lap much the same way he brought us home."

He went on to explain what happened with the ring of power and Harry destroying it changing the course of the war. Thandruil was shocked to say the least. He had known the child was powerful but this was on a different level. He had just destroyed a dark lord. He now knew why their world seemed brighter since earlier and less suffocating. The darkness had been set back. He knew that it was important to make sure that Harry was protected especially after this every race had been at that meeting and witnessed his power. It would not be surprising if they tried to kidnap him for his powers.

Hugging Harry who seemed content to start drifting off to sleep in his arms Thandruil would need to make plans for how he was going to protect his little family.

Legolas was holding Harry's clothes he had picked for him to wear, smiled as Harry fell asleep still in his leggings and said "He never did have that bath and poor Haldir does not know we are here already. He is going to be upset at the wasted journey. He was planning on returning to Lothlorian from Imladris."

His ada replied "I will send a guard to intercept him and tell him so he won't have to come all the way here and he can immediately go there.

Neither elf saw the being standing in the room with them. Thanatos had just been freed and the first thing he did was go check on Harry. He was the one responsible for Harry reverting back to childhood and forgetting his past. It was the most difficult decision he ever made because it meant that Harry would have to grow up again but he could not do it when he saw just how much pain Harry was dealing with. A new life would give him a new start that is not filled with pain and misery. He would make sure of that. He had a plan on how to deal with all this but it would be a long time before anything came off it and he was with Harry again.

Just before he left he cast a protection spell on Harry and although he knew they could not hear him he said 'take care of him elf, or you will answer to me.'

Thandruil felt a chill on his spine and shivered. He wondered what that was about, not that he was a superstitious person or anything but he knew that feeling was a warning for something. Ignoring it he set about getting the guards ready for their new duties protecting his new son.

xxx

Gandalf arrived after a couple of weeks to the surprise of Thranduil, whom Legolas had forgotten to tell about Gandalf requesting to teach Harry. He smiled sheepishly at his father and said "I'm sorry ada I completely forgot all about him."

Shaking his head Thranduil replied "You forgot about a mia offering to teach your little brother magic?"

Harry was watching the two talk with a look of utmost concentration on his little face. He did not like it when his ada and his big brother argued. Legolas who was a lot more sensitive to Harry's magic now lifted his head and faced Harry just as he felt the build up of magic and said "Harry?"

The magic calmed down a little bit but not before Thranduil's mouth sealed itself and Legolas found himself without an ear. Whatever Harry was about to do stopped halfway when Legolas broke his concentration. His eyes widened when he saw what he had done and closed his eyes found his magic and reversed it. He was getting good at undoing his accidental magic. His mouth unsealed Thranduil asked Harry "Harry, what just happened?"

Harry started playing with his toes looking down and said "You two were fighting, it was an accident."

Sighing and placing Harry on his lap Thranduil said "Perhaps it is a good thing that Gandalf is here to help with your magic young one."

Harry spoke softly "I'm sorry ada, I can't help it."

Thranduil replied "It's alright little one. I know that, I was not saying you did anything wrong. I was just saying you need a little help to stop those accidents. Do you remember what you did to your guard last week?"

Harry buried his head in Thranduil's chest in embarrassment. Harry had not known about his new protection detail and when the guard kept following him everywhere he went he began to freak out and his magic reacted turning the guard into a horse as it was the first thing that popped into Harry's head. Unfortunately for the guard there was a horse on the grounds that seemed to be in extreme heat, he was chased for a good fifteen minutes before Harry calmed down enough to change him back.

xxx

Harry smiled as Gandalf picked himself up off the ground where he landed after scaring Harry. He knew that when Harry got scared his magic reacted to protect him and this was no exception. He hoped to see it in action so he waited until Harry's attention was elsewhere and jumped at him making him scream and a wave of magic lash out throwing him away from the child.

When Harry realised it was Gandalf trying to scare he calmed down and then began to laugh at the position the old mia lay in. He landed spread eagled partially against a tree and on the ground eyes wide in shock. Legolas was standing next to Harry spoke "What were you thinking Gandalf? Did you forget what happened to Boromir?"

Gandalf replied with a laugh "You cannot blame an old man for his curiosity surely. I only meant to see how he would react and if his powers are tied to his emotions like I assumed. It seems they are. Fear seems to create an automatic reaction for protection. I at least know his magic does not work the same as mine. He draws his from within, I use the magic that is all around."

Legolas was surprised Gandalf had already figured that out. 'It would explain the accidental magic that happens around Harry all the time.

Gandalf began Harry's lessons on control to the relief of the elves. They loved Harry's magic but not when it was aimed at them. This would mean it was safe for them to be around the elfling without the fear of being turned into something unnatural by accident.

Harry was happy with his new family. Memories of his old life were still there but he no longer had any emotional attachment to them. They felt more like someone else's memories and he never really thought about them. The only thing he remembered the same was Thanatos. He wondered what happened to him. Where he was and if he would ever see him again. He did not know that things were about to change again.

Harry was old enough to go hunting now. Sixteen years had passed since he arrived in Mirk wood. Several attempts to kidnap him had been foiled by the elves and Gandalf when he was around. Harry had not left the woods since his accidental apparition. but ow he was allowed to go hunting with Legolas and Haldir. Wandering off had not been part of the plan but Harry did not even notice that he was away from the others as followed a deer further into the woods. He wanted to prove he was good at hunting by bringing in his own kill. He was so focused on the deer and and his bow and arrow pointed at the animal he failed to see the trap that sprung up on him knocking him out.

Opening his eyes Harry found he was lying on a bed with black and red covers. The room he was in was huge and made of black stone. the furniture looked like it would look at home in a crypt. There were torches lit around the room and he could also see that he was underground. What made him start panicking was he was bound to his bed and not by ropes but by magic. The magic was stifling and felt wrong. He tried to think of who he was but nothing came to mind. This brought about a new wave of panic. After a few minutes and realising that panicking would not get him anywhere he calmed down and took stock of himself. He seemed unharmed despite being held down by an invisible force.

An old man with long white hair and beard walked into the room and said "Aaa you are awake. Well thats' good, how are you feeling today?"

Harry gave the old man an incredulous look and said "Who are you?"

The old man adopted a look of hurt but Harry did not need to know what he was thinking he could feel the old man's feelings. He was calculating, cruel, manipulative and there was no sincere bone in his body. He however continued with his charade "Child you have forgotten me again, we go through this every time you have one of your episodes."

Harry scoffed and said "How stupid do you think I am. Do you think I don't know that you messed with my memories?"

With a clearer mnd that was not panicking, Harry could see that the old man had changed what he thought to be Harry's memories and tried to implant fake ones to have him think the old man was his grandfather. The fake memories would slowly trickle into his mind like was remembering them but what the old man did not know was that Harry's mind was protected by Thanatos. His memories came rushing back the moment he calmed down and the magic was losing its potency. Harry sat up shocking the old man and said "Did you think it would be that easy?"

Harry now knew the old man to be the missing white wizard, Gandalf had told him about how he disappeared after his master was killed.

xxxx

Sauraman spent the past sixteen years planning the capture of the elfling. He could practically taste power on his tongue the minute his trap was sprung. He knew he had what he wanted. He had waited sixteen years for the elves to take the elfing out from the safety of their woods. He was quite frustrated at the fact that the elfling never ventured out far enough for him to gain access to him. Even travelling to other elven realms seemed like a pipe dream. He had clearly misunderstood the over protectiveness of the elves.

He kept two drones just outside of Mirkwood to capture the child if he ever ventured there and sometimes he travelled there himself to try and as a miah he was able to clock himself from being seen or sensed. This was one of those times when he decided to go and spend a few days watching for a chance to get the child. He watched as the child wandered off from his protectors tracking a deer that was trying to get away from him. He knew knew this was it, his chance and he would not get another one.

He readied his staff and cast a spell on an area he knew the child would pass over. The spell would put him to sleep and he could pick him up and take him away without any screaming for help or attempt to run away. It worked perfectly. He placed the child on his horse and rode off to his hide out underground before the elves even knew something was wrong.

Everything was already prepared. It had been for the past sixteen years. He placed the child in a ritual circle and began to chant a spell to wipe his memories clean and create fake memories to ensure the child would believe what he prepared to tell him. He was planning to tell the child he was hit by a stray spell while he was learning magic and it made him forget some things and was why he was confused. He then changed the child's clothes from the elven wear he had on and into wizard robes and placed him in a bed in the room he prepared for him.

He had a few hours wait until the boy woke up. He left to start on his plans now that he had the key player. The first person he was going to make pay was Gandalf for refusing him and then escaping. His master had punished him for the losing the other wizard and failing to convert him. It had not been a pleasant experience.

A small sound from the room he placed the boy had him rushing to it. He opened the door to find the boy awake and smiled patronisingly and said ""Aaa you are awake. Well that's' good, how are you feeling today?"

Harry gave the old man an incredulous look and said "Who are you?"

Sauron tried to look like he was hurt that the boy did not recognise him like any family member would, but he could see that it was not working, he was not very good at showing feelings and this time was no exception. He however continued with his charade "Child you have forgotten me again, we go through this every time you have one of your episodes."

Harry scoffed and said "How stupid do you think I am. Do you think I don't know that you messed with my memories?"

Sauraman's eyes widened, how did the boy know that? This was not good. Something must have gone wrong with the spell. He should not even be able to remember his name. The fake memories were supposed to slowly come to him like he was remembering them from his past in a similar way someone with amnesia would. The question that went though his mind was just how powerful is this child?

His head snapped up jut as he was about to knock the boy out a second time to re-evaluate his plans. He was sitting up ignoring the magic that was holding him down. Sauraman could feel his magic losing its grip on the boy and that was when he sensed it. A higher being was coming. The magic that was gathering in the spot next to the boy was overwhelming. Sauraman could only watch in shock as a being with huge black wings appear and engulf the boy as if he owned him. He expected the boy to fight and scream but he did not. Instead he looked like he knew him and held onto him as if he was afraid he would disappear.

Sauraman reached out to touch a wing, the feathers looked so soft and very beautiful. It was like he as mesmerised, as soon as his hand touched the closest feather he felt as if he was ripped from his body before everything went black. His last thought was 'that was Mandos' before he fell down dead.

xxxx

Harry sensed familiar magic before someone appeared in the room. Huge black wings spread out behind him Thanatos engulfed Harry in his arms and said "I can't wait another lifetime Harry, not when things like this happen to you, I refuse to wait until you get hurt again. I know the fates wanted you here for some reason but if killing their dark lord is not enough then they can go to hell."

Harry held onto Thanatos tightly afraid if he let go he would disappear from him. He didn't see the white wizard fall down dead after touching Thanatos' wings without his permission. He didn't see the the double who replaced him amongst the elves as he was whisked away. The only thing he knew was that he was no longer feeling the loss of his soul mate he was whole again. He could leave with Thanatos although he wanted to know who separated them in the first place, he waned a piece of them to make them suffer like he did. The fates smiled as they walked away from the scene. They had done their part and protected Death's soul mate and avoided the death of everything that would have happened with his grief. It was time to return to their duties.


End file.
